The present invention concerns an apparatus for aligning the printing data of a serial printer.
Generally, the combination of the data of odd numbered row and even numbered row is carried out in two ways. One is to shift the whole row by a constant interval in order to adjust the data interval caused by the head interval, and the other is to shift a part of the row in order to process a slant character such as an italic.
Conventionally, to this end, a memory point is employed for the odd and even number or a slant character such as an italic is developed into dot form in order to obtain the same effect as the whole row is shifted.
Such data combination method requires to increase the processing capacity of the microcomputer, or an additional microcomputer and memory for aligning the data of each row, thus causing a complex problem.